Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing
Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing is the twentieth episode in season seven of . Synopsis Russian mobsters kidnap Wolfe and try to influence him to clear one of their associates who is a suspect in a robbery-homicide case. Plot Picking up where "Target Specific" left off, a badly beaten Ryan Wolfe is dropped off by the Russian who tortured him and ordered him to compromise the evidence collection in the murder of a broker. Though Ryan held up under torture, when the Russian threatened the life of Billy Gantry, the young son of Ryan's sponsor Mark, Ryan gave in and promised to do whatever he asked. Ryan cleans himself off and goes to the crime scene: Ian Warner, a foreign currency exchange broker, has been found murdered in his office. Ben Porterson, the security guard on duty at the building, tells Delko, Calleigh and Ryan that he locked the building down as soon as a tenant mentioned hearing an alarm. Horatio and Tripp race to the roof, but there's no sign of the killer. Tripp questions Cynthia Lang, Warner's assistant, but she claims she didn't hear anything as she was in the lobby at the time of the murder. She notes that Warner kept two million dollars in U.S. currency in his safe. At the scene, Ryan discovers a bullet casing and covertly pockets it. On the roof, Delko investigates a small pool filled with purple water and determines the coloring is from the dye packet from a suitcase of money. Delko determines that the man must have parachuted from the roof and, with the help of Dave Benton, determines the man's trajectory was to the roof of a shorter building. Delko goes to the building and recovers a piece of the man's parachute. Epithelials on it belong to a man named Jim Colton. Delko has the man brought in for questioning, but just before going in to interrogate Colton, Ryan gets a message--a video of an abducted Billy Gantry. Ryan joins Delko in the interrogation and mentions Colton's job at a sporting good store as a possible explanation for how his DNA got on the parachute. Delko is angry at Ryan for making what he deems a rookie mistake, but Ryan presses on, suggesting they have nothing substantial on Colton and need to release him. Ryan processes a piece of the shirt he was wearing when he was abducted and finds sucrose and calcium phosphate on it. He gets a call from Mark Gantry, who is upset that Ryan has taken on his debt. Ryan asks him about the last time he saw Billy, and Mark tells him it was that morning when he dropped the boy off at school. Ryan warns him not to go after the boy. Calleigh catches the tail end of the conversation, but Ryan brushes her off. She asks for help going over the items from the safe the two million dollars was stolen from, and Ryan promises to join her soon. Ryan searches a database and comes up with a print profile for Ben Porterson, the security guard. He creates a set of fake prints matching the guard's and, when Calleigh isn't looking, uses them to make prints on one of the items of the safe. The print leads the team to bring Porterson in and test him for GSR. When he pops positive, they arrest him for the murder despite his proclamations of innocence. When Horatio finds Mark Gantry at the station asking about his son, Ryan's game is up: he admits that Billy has been abducted, and tells the team leader that he slowed the investigation down. Horatio tells Ryan to leave Billy to him. In the lab, Calleigh finds Porterson's gun is clean and looks closely at the GSR pattern, suspecting it was transfer and not the result of Porterson firing a gun. Ryan touches the jacket without gloves, leading Calleigh to react with anger at his careless mistake. When she tells him she thinks he's keeping something from her, he storms out angrily. Calleigh and Delko sit down with Porterson, telling him they know he didn't shoot Ian Warner. When asked about the GSR being transferred to his jacket, he admits to an indiscretion with Cynthia Lang, whom he claims came on to him. The pair question Cynthia, who scoffs at the idea of an affair with Porterson and refuses to submit to a DNA or GSR test. Horatio visits Billy's school and looks at video footage from the security camera, which shows Billy being abducted by a man in a white van. A partial plate number leads Horatio to a warehouse owned by Sweet Keys Sugar where he discovers Jim Colton digging a hole to hide the two million dollars in. Horatio shows him a picture of Sergei Patrenko, a fellow Russian murdered by the very men both he and Colton worked for and tells Colton he's next. Horatio convinces the man to drive him to the location where Billy is being held. Horatio enters the rundown building and kills the man holding Billy, freeing the boy. Back at the lab, Calleigh and Delko pore over the evidence when Ryan approaches with the bullet casing in hand. Angrily at him for withholding evidence, the two send him away. Delko finds a print on the casing that matches Cynthia. She defiantly tells Calleigh and Delko that Ian Warner was killed for failing to show the proper respect for the right people. Horatio reunites Billy Gantry with his father and tells Ryan that the Russians underestimated him. Ryan tells Horatio that the Russians are trying to break the team, and Horatio boldly replies, "I say bring it on." Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Josh Hopkins as Mark Gantry * Tanner Blaze as Billy Gantry * J. Downing as Ian Warner * Emily Foxler as Cynthia Lang * Aaron Behr as Jim Colton * David Zayas as Ben Porterson * Dimitrie Diatchenko as Andrei * Miguel Najera as Principal Jennings See Also